


Rita's Goldaddy

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M, God Bless America - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, VERY explicit monster sex, i'm a sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: What would happen if Rita Repulsa defeated the Power Rangers instead of the other way around? Obviously she'd ride that Goldick in celebration.





	Rita's Goldaddy

Angel Grove was up in flames and the pesky Rangers were running on empty. 

It was all going according to plan… Until Goldar whipped his dick out. 

In an explicit display of superiority he grew a golden erection and Rita would be lying if she said it didn’t do something to her.  A small moan passed her lips as she reached out to touch the giant, his molten skin hot under her fingertips.  _ This is wrong,  _ Rita thought. Doing this here? In the ruins of a sacred Krispy Kreme? But surely she was allowed a moment of pleasure. After all, her only opposition was scattered in a heap of destroyed Zords some two hundred feet away. 

Though he didn’t have eyes, she could feel the affection in his gaze. Her beautiful Goldar, she had worked so hard to rebuild him. The longing she had felt in his absence was nearly unbearable. And now that he was finally by her side again, she wanted nothing more than to devour him. Golden tendrils reached down and scooped Rita up from the ground, holding her in a firm yet gentle embrace. Her armor literally melted off her body, breasts exposed for the world to see. The world she would soon destroy. 

She began with a sensual lick along his massive index finger, taking the entire tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She likes them bigger, too big to fit in her mouth. Goldar’s size was gargantuan. Nevertheless, she would accommodate him.    
She could feel her wetness dripping down the inside of her thigh. 

Rita quivered in anticipation, unsure of how much longer she could wait. Gold coated her tongue leaving a metallic taste in her mouth. She needed more than just a finger. She needed  _ him. _ She tilted her head up to gaze into his empty face, her lips parting in a silent plea for him to take her.

Goldar, of course, obliged. He lowered her gently onto his cock, teasing her entrance. She was both intimidated and excited of his size, unsure of whether or not she could take his full length. “Gold… I need more gold,” she moaned. The giant couldn’t control himself anymore after that. He thrust ungracefully deep into her slick folds, letting out a loud roar that caused the ground beneath them to shake. 

If Rita were anybody else she would have been torn in half. But she was more durable than most. She possessed the green power coin, was millions of years old, and beat death itself. She could certainly beat this dick. 

She rode with determination and pent up lust for her golden boy toy. Surprisingly, his thrusts were met with little resistance. Her Rita Repussy was so wet for him. Perhaps it was the millions of years of sexual frustration, or maybe it was all the attraction she felt for him in that single moment. After all, he just defeated the Power Rangers for a second time and destroyed an entire city for her. It was only fitting that he destroyed her pussy next.

Rita met every thrust with a roll of her hips, groaning and sliding down the length of his throbbing golden rod. “Yes, Goldar. My beautiful monster. Fuck me harder.” With this he lifted her up and slammed her back down onto his dick, breaking a sweat in the process. A golden tentacle sprouts from his body and slaps Rita on her ass earning a throaty moan in response.

Her entire body convulsed as her orgasm was rapidly approaching, only hoping that Goldar was close too. The warmth radiated from his massive body, practically melding the two together. With one final thrust, his laval cum exploded into her womb, making her so very hot. Rita’s eyes rolled back into her head. She felt herself begin to morph, quivering as she toppled over the edge into ecstasy. 

The only thing that existed in that moment was them. All was silent save for Rita’s small pants and the  _ schlick  _ of Goldar pulling out. Molten gold spilled from her entrance, splattering all over the ground, a trail of evidence left behind from their display.

She appreciated the way he cradled her close to his chest, sinking into his warm palm, and let out a soft hum.

It was a perfect way to celebrate the end of the world.


End file.
